HM
HM stand for Hidden Machine and unlike TMs they can be used more than once. Generation 1 In Pokémon Red, Pokémon Blue and Pokémon Yellow there were only 5 HMs: (the Locations are same in LG and FR) *'HM01'-''Cut'': Obtained from Captain of S.S Anne after beating your rival. Usable with Cascade Badge In battle slices the target Field Action cuts down small trees. ---- *'HM02'-''Fly'': Obtained west of Celadon City past Snorlax above cycling road. Usable with the Thunder Badge In battle flys up first turn avoid all attacks apart from gust and thunder which do double damage Field Action flys to town that a Poké Center has already visited ---- *'HM03'-''Surf'' : Obtained somewhere in the safari zone. Usable with the Soul Badge In battle surfs on a wave which crashes into the enemy Field Action able to move on water ---- *'HM04'-''Strength'': Obtained by returning Old Warden's Gold teeth from the safari zone. Usable with the Rainbow Badge In battle builds up strength to unleash on target Field Action move big boulders ---- *'HM05'-''Flash'': Obtained from Professor Oak's Aide on route 2 (go through Diglett's Cave) once you have got 10 Pokédex entries or more. Usable after the Boulder Badge. In battle blinds the enemy to reduce accuracy Field Action lights up dark caves. Generation 2 In Pokémon Gold, Pokémon Silver and Pokémon Crystal two new HMs are added to existing 5: *'HM01':Cut Obtainable(I forgot please fill in) Usable after (please fill in) In battle see generation 1 HM01 '' Field Action ''see generation 1 HM01 ---- *'HM02':Fly Obtainable (please fill in) In battle see generation 1 HM02 Usable after (please fill in)'' '' Field Action see generation 1 HM02 ---- *'HM03':Surf Obtainable (please fill in) Usable after (please fill in) In battle see generation 1 HM03 Field Action see generation 1 HM03 ---- *'HM04':Strength Obtainable (please fill in) Usable after (please fill in) In battle see generation 1 HM04 Field Action see generation 1 HM04 ---- *'HM05':Flash Obtainable (please fill in) Usable after (please fill in) In battle see generation 1 HM05 Field Action see generation 1 HM05 ---- *'HM06':Whirlpool Obtainable (please fill in) Usable after (please fill in) In battle traps the foe in a vortex attacks each turn for 2-5 turns. User can't switch out if trapped. Field Action gets rid of whirlpool ---- *'HM07':Waterfall '' Obtainable (please fil in) Usable after (please fill in) In battle attacks the target Field Action climbs waterfall Generation 3 Pokémon Ruby, Pokémon Sapphire and Pokémon Emerald. *'HM01': ''Cut Obtained in Rustboro City next to Poké Center Usable after the Stone Badge In battle see generation 1 HM01 Field Action see generation 1 HM01 ---- *'HM02': Fly Obtained (please fill in) Usable after the Feather Badge In battle see generation 1 HM02 Field Action see generation 1 HM02 ---- *'HM03': Surf Obtained from Wally's house in Petalurg gym after Norman Usable after Balance Badge In battle see generation 1 HM03 Field Action see generation 1 HM03 ---- *'HM04': Strength Obtained from boyfriend digging through the tunnel after Rock Smash on the rock. Usable after Flame Badge In battle see generation 1 HM04 Field Action see generation 1 HM04 ---- *'HM05': Flash Obtained from hiker at the entrance of the cave in Dewford Usable after Knuckle Badge In battle see generation 1 HM05 Field Action see generation 1 HM05 ---- *'HM06': Rock Smash Obtained from "Rock Smash Guy" south of Rydel's cycles Usable after Dynamo Badge In battle throws rock at foe and smashes it Field Action smashes crackes rocks ---- *'HM07': Waterfall Obtained Usable after Rain Badge In battle see generation 1 HM07 Field Action see generation 1 HM07 ---- *'HM08': Dive Obtained from Steven after defeating Team Magma at the Lauch Station Usable after Mind Badge In battle dives into water first attacks, second turn twister does double damage. Field Action Dives into deep water to explore underwater. Generation 4 From [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'', Pearl]] and Platinum. *'HM01': Cut Obtained after completing the Eterna City Usable after Mind Badge In battle see generation 1 HM01 '' Field Action ''see generation 1 HM01 ---- *'HM02': Fly Obtained Usable after In battle Field action ---- *'HM03': Surf Obtained Usable after In battle Field action ---- *'HM04': Strength Obtained Usable after In battle Field action ---- *'HM05': Defog Obtained Usable after In battle Field action ---- *'HM06': Rock Smash Obtained Usable after In battle Field action ---- *'HM07': Waterfall Obtained Usable after In battle Field action ---- *'HM08': Rock Climb Obtained on route 217 Usable after the 7th gym In battle Field action Category:Pokémon items *HMs